Πέρινθος \Θράκη
Πέρινθος Thrace thumb|300px|[[Θράκη.]] thumb|300px|[[Χαλκιδική.]] - Μία ιστορική πόλη της Θράκης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Πέρινθος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Φερές" και Πιερία. Ίδρυση Ο χρόνος ίδρυσής της είναι άγνωστος. Γεωγραφία Η ακριβής θέση της είναι: Ιστορία Αρχαιότατη πόλις της Θράκης στην Προποντίδα, απέχουσα προς δυσμάς του Βυζαντίου, κατά τον Στράβωνα (VII, 331, 57) 680 στάδια. Αναφέρεται επίσης από τον Πτολεμαίο (Γεωργ. Γ, 11, 4). Το παλαιότερον όνομα της Περίνθου, ήτο, ίσως, Μυγδονία (Τζέτζη. χιλ. Γ, 812) από του Μύγδονος, ενός των αρχαιοτέρων αυτής ιδρυτών. Μετά ταύτα, ως "κτίστης" αυτής αναφέρεται ο Ηρακλής (Amm. Marsell XXII, 8), πράγμα μαρτυρούμενο υπό πολλών νομισμάτων της Περίνθου, εις τα όποια, περί την κεφαλήν τον Ηρακλέους αναγνώσκεται: ΗΡΑΚΛΗΚΙΣΤΗ. Μετονομάσθηκε σε "Πέρινθο" από το όνομα ενός Επιδαυρίου εταίρου του Ορέστου, ο οποίος κατά τον Στέφανο Βυζάντιο, οδήγησεν εκεί νέους αποίκους. Αρχαϊκή Εποχή Προ των Μηδικών πολέμων, "οι από Στρυμόνος Παίονες", κατά τίνα χρησμόν, εξεστράτευσαν κατά των Περινθίων, επιτεθέντες δε αίφνης κατ αυτών, "και πολλόν τε εκράτησαν και έλιπον σφέων ολίγους" (Ήροδ. V, 1). Επί των Περσικών πολέμων, μολονότι, ως αναφέρει ο Ηρόδοτος (V, 1-2) οι Περίνθιοι "άνδρες αγαθοί περί της ελευθερίας εγένοντο", επειδή ήσαν εξησθενημένοι εκ της επιδρομής των Παιόνων, υπέκυψαν τέλος εις τον Μεγάβαζον, στρατηγόν του Δαρείου. Η καταστροφή της Περίνθου διευκόλυνε τον Μεγάβαζον εις την υποδούλωσιν ολοκλήρου της Θράκης το 490 π. Χ. Κλασσική Εποχή Ούτω οι Περίνθιoι, υποταχθέντες εις τους Πέρσας, ηναγκάσθησαν να συνεκστρατεύσουν μετ' αυτών στον κατά της Ελλάδος πόλεμον. Ολίγον βραδύτερον, περί το 480 π. Χ. η Πέρινθος κατεστρόφη πυρποληθείσα υπό των Φοινίκων κατά διαταγήν του Μεγάλου Βασιλέως (Ήροδ. VI, 33). Αλλα η Πέρινθος δεν εβράδυνε, όπως και αλλες Ελληνίδες πόλεις της Προποντίδος, να εξελιχθούν ακμαιότερες και ανθούσες. Κατά τον Πελοποννησιακό πόλεμο, η Πέρινθος ήτο σύμμαχος των Αθηναίων, παρέχουσα εις αυτούς χρήματα, σΐτο και άνδρας, το 410 π. Χ. εδέχετο εις τα τείχη της τον στρατό του Αλκιβιάδου (Ξενοφ. Έλλην. Α, 1. 21). Μετά την καταστροφήν της ναυτικής δυνάμεως των Αθηναίων (404 π. Χ.) η Πέρινθος αναγνώρισε την κυριαρχίαν των Λακεδαιμονίων (Ξενοφ. Κυρ, Ανάβ. VII, 2, 8, 9) εξαρτώμενη από τον εν Βυζάντιο αρμοστήν των Λακεδαιμονίων. Όμως, η αυξάνουσα ευημερία της Περίνθου την έφερε αντιμέτωπη με τον Μακεδονικό ιμπεριαλισμό. Το 341 π.Χ. πεθαίνει ο Θράκας ηγεμόνας Κερσοβλέπτης και ο Φίλιππος εκστρατεύει και ενσωματώνει την Οδρυσική Θράκη στην Μακεδονική επικράτεια. Ο Φίλιππος, αποβλέποντας στην σπουδαιότητα της πόλεως την άρχισε την πολιορκία της το έαρ 340 π.Χ. Perinthus was a difficult target for a siege. The city stood on a promontory, connected to the land by a 200 yard wide heavily fortified isthmus. The coast was protected by cliffs, making any amphibious assault impossible. The promontory was covered by houses rising steeply on terraces, and the promontory was protected by strong fortifications. Philip had an impressive siege train, created by the Thessalian siege engineer Polyeidus. He built 120ft high siege towers, topped with catapults, battering rams and mines, and battered the outer walls. Ο στρατηγός της Αθήνας, Απολλόδωρος, είχε αναλάβει τότε αρχηγός της στρατιωτικής δύναμης που είχε συγκεντρωθεί από τον σατράπη της Μικράς Φρυγίας Αρσίτη με τη σύμπραξη των γειτόνων του Περσών σατραπών της Μικράς Ασίας αλλά και με ενισχύσεις από πόλεις της περιοχής, με τους οποίους και κατέφθασε έγκαιρα στην πόλη προς βοήθεια των πολιορκούμενων. Ενισχυμένος με δυνάμεις και από πόλεις της περιοχής επέτυχε να διασπάσει τον αποκλεισμό και μέσα από τις πολιορκητικές δυνάμεις να εισέλθει στη πόλη. Αυτό είχε ως συνέπεια ο Φίλιππος Β' να εγκαταλείψει την πολιορκία αν και είχε επιτύχει να εισέλθει στο εξωτερικό περίβολο των εσωτερικών τειχών της πόλης. Ακολούθως (μετά τρείς μήνες), καθώς η πόλη υποστηρίχθηκε με στρατό και προμήθειες από το Βυζάντιο το πολιόρκησε και αυτό (θέρος 340). Ακολούθησε εννεάμηνη πολιορκία και των δύο πόλεων και τελικά (έαρ 339 π.Χ.) ο Φίλιππος αποσύρθηκε με σύναψη ειρήνης Ευγνωμονούσα, τότε η Πέρινθος τους Αθηναίους και Βυζαντίους, οι όποιοι έσπευσαν προς βοήθεια των, εξέδωκε το γνωστόν εκείνο παρά Δημοσθένει δια του οποίου παρεχωρούντο πολλαί προνόμια εις τους Αθηναίους. (Δημοσθ. περί στεφάνου XVIII, Αρ. Ανάβ. Αλεξάνδρου, Β, 14, 5, Διόδ. Σικελ. XVJ, 727(5, Πλουτ. Βίος Φωκίωνος 14). Μακεδονική Εποχή Κατά την Μακεδονικήν εποχήν τόσον ήκμαζε η Πέρινθος, ώστε Σέλευκος ο Νικάνωρ (306^80 π. Χ.) έκτισε πόλιν στην Συρία, ονομάσας αυτήν Πέρινθο (Λππιαν. Σΐριακ. 57). Ο δε μέγας κωμικός ποιητής Μένανδρος ο Αθηναίος (ΐ42291 π. Χ.) συνέγραψε την "Περινθίαν", στην οποία εξιστορείτο πιθανώς ο βίος εταίρας τινός Περινθίας, εκ της οποίας πολλά εδανείσθη ο Τερέντιος, γράφων την "Ανδριανή." Ελληνιστική Εποχή Επί των Διαδόχων του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου η Πέρινθος, καθώς και αι λοιπαι πόλεις, υπετάσσετο εις αυτούς, διετήρει όμως πάντοτε την ανεξαρτησίαν της. Το 196 π. Χ. βλέπομεν την Πέρινθον διεκδικουμένην ένώπιον του Ρωμαίου στρατηγού Τίτου Κοΐντου Φλαμινίνου υπό των Ροδίων, απαιτούντων όπως ο βασιλεύς της Μακεδονίας Φίλιππος Ε' και "Περινθίους εις την Βυζαντίου συμπολιτείαν" (Πολυβ. Ιστορ. XVII, 2). Εκ τούτου συμπεραίνομεν ότι από του 339 π. Χ. η και πριν ακόμη διετηρείτο "συμπολιτεία" Περινθίων και Βυζαντίων, μέχρι του 179 π. Χ. Εξεδόθη λοιπόν το 196 π. Χ. διάταγμα της Ρωμαϊκής Συγκλήτου, διατάσσον τον Φίλιππον να αποσύρη εκ της Περίνθου την φρουράν του και να ανακήρυξη αυτήν "πύλιν ελευθέραν". Αλλ ο Φίλιππος, μόλις το 18 π. Χ., όπως λέγει ο Πολύβιος "βαρυνόμενος και στενών απέβη των επί Θράκης Ελληνίδων πόλε ώ V". Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή Ενταύθα υπάρχει χάσμα εις τους Ιστορικούς, οι όποιοι δεν αναφέρουν περί της τύχης της Περίνθου. Αλλ αναγινώσκοντες την ιστορίαν της Θράκης από Κότυος του Β, μέχρι Κότυος του Ε (από του 71 π. Χ. μέχρι του 7 μ. Χ.) και βλέποντες τους συνεχείς των Οδρυσών, Βέσσων, Σαππαούν και λοιπών Θρακών πολέμους, είτε αναμεταξύ των, είτε προς τους Ρωμαίους, συμπεραίνομεν, ότι οι Περίνθιοι δεν ήτο δυνατόν να παραμένουν απλοί θεαταί, αλλ ότι κατά την φοράν των πραγμάτων, θα προσεταιρίζοντο πότε την μίαν και πότε την άλλην μερίδα. Οπως δε το Βυζάντιον εχορήγει επικουρίαν εις τους Ρωμαίους κατά του Αντιόχου της Συρίας, του Περσέως της Μακεδονίας, των πειρατών και άλλων (Τακίτου Χρονικά XII, 62), το αυτό θα συνέβαινε πιθανώς και δια την Πέρινθον, πολιορκηθείσαν μάλιστα, αλλά ματαίως υπό του Μιθριδάτου το 8 π. Χ. (Μέμνων, εις Grace. Εκδ. Didot, Paris 1346 - 51,τ. Γ σελ. 540). Την Πέρινθον και το Βυζάντιον, "αρχαίας και διασήμου πόλεως", όπως τας αποκαλεί ο Τάκιτος (χρονικά Β, 54), επεσκέπτοντο άνδρες τα πρώτα φέροντες εν Ρώμη, οποίος ο Γερμανικός το 18 μ. Χ. Όταν δε η Θράκη υποτάχθηκε στους Ρωμαίους το 26 μ. Χ. και εγένετο ακολούθως Ρωμαϊκή επαρχία, κατά τινας μεν επί Κλαυδίου το 46 μ. Χ. κατ άλλυυς δε επί Βεσπασιανού το 12 μ. Χ. και η Πέρινθος ανεγνώρισε την κυριαρχίαν των Ρωμαίων, των οποίων σώζονται αυτοκρατορικά νομίσματα από του αυτοκράτορος Κλαυδίου (Σοητων Βεσπασιανός, 8). Ανεκτίσθη δε η μάλλον ανεκαινίσθη υπό του Βεσπασιανού (69 - 79 μ Χ.), ο όποιος ανέδειξεν αυτήν Μητρόπολιν της Ευρώπης (ήτοι μέρους της Θράκης), διορίσας εις αυτήν άρχοντα. Τοιούτων αρχόντων ονόματα, ήτοι πρεσβευτών και αντιστράτηγων, αναγινώσκονται επί των επιγραφών και των νομισμάτων αυτής, από του Τραϊανού μέχρι του Μάρκου Αυρηλίου (98-180 μ. Χ.). Αξιον δε παρατηρήσεως είναι ότι επί του Αντωνίου (138-161 μ. Χ ) η Πέρινθος είχεν ηγεμόνα (praesident) και όχι πρεσβευτήν (legatus Caesaris), όπως επί των προκατόχων και διαδόχων αυτού. Καίτοι δε η Πέρινθος υπέκειτο εις πρεσβευτήν του Καίσαρος, όπως επί Τραϊανού, πιθανώς εις τον της Επαρχίας Μοισίας, εις τον όποιον και το Βυζάντιον, άλλοτε δε εις τον της Βιθυνίας, εις τον όποιον υπήγοντο και τα λοιπά της Προποντίδος παράλια, (Στράβ. XVII, 25), ούχ ήττον διετήρησε την ιδίαν αυτονομίαν της. Από του Αυτοκράτορος Αυγούστου και εξής είχε Δήμον, Συνέδρους ήτοι βουλευτάς, Βουλήν, decnriones ήτοι συγκλητικοί^. Αλλά και νόμους ιδίους είχεν η Πέρινθος, όπως λ .χ. εκείνον δια του οποίου απηγορεύετο το θάπτειν εις ξένον μνημείον, επί χρηματική τιμωρία. - "ΕΙ δε τις τολμήσει έτερον τίνα καταθέσθαι, δώσει τη πόλει 500- 2.500 δηνάρια". (Περί τίνων ανεκδότων επιγραφών της Πέρινθο, υπό Σ. Αριστάρχη, εις Έλλην. Φιλολ. Σύλλογον Κών)πόλεως, έτος Α (1863) σελ. 256 και εξής). Ο αυτοκράτωρ Αδριανός (117- 138 Π. Χ.) επισκεφθείς την Θράκην και διελθών δια της Περίνθου φαίνεται ότι ευηργέτησε την πόλιν, διότι οι Περίνθιοι ευγνωμονούντες ανήγειραν μνημείον εις αυτόν και την αυτοκράτειραν το 125 μ. Χ. Άλλο μνημείον ανηγέρθη εν αυτή εις Αντωνίνον τον Ευσεβή, όστις, αν και δεν απεμακρύνθη της Ιταλίας, μεγάλως ευηργέτησε τας επαρχίας. (Παυσ. Αρκαδικά 43). Αλλ' εκείνος, όστις υπέρ πάντας ηύξησε τας προνομίας της Περίνθουν ήτο ο Σεπτίμιος Σεβήρος. Ούτος μαχόμενος περί της ανωτάτης αρχής επί τριετίαν ολόκληρον (193-196 μ. Χ.) προς τον Νίγρον, επολιόρκησε το Βυζάντιον, τα θέν υπέρ του αντιπάλου του, και κυριεύσας αυτό υπεδούλωσεν ως κώμην εις την Πέρινθον, ήτις συνταχθείσα υπέρ του νικητού, είχεν ήδη ανοίξει εις αυτόν τας πύλας της ήδη από του 193 μ Χ. (Ηρωδιανου Γ, ο, 9). Τότε αφηρέθη από το Βυζάντιον το δικαίωμα του κόπτειν νομίσματα, ενώ πολλά νομίσματα της Περίνθου ανάγονται εις την εποχήν ταύτην. Τότε απενεμήθη υπό της Ρωμαϊκής Συγκλήτου εις την Πέρινθον ο τίτλος "Νεωκόρος", είτε διότι ανήγειρεν ίσως ναόν εις τιμήν του Σεβήρου είτε όποιον συνέστησε νέους αγώνας. "Σεβήρεια πρώτα", "Επιδήμεια Β Σεβήρεια", "Φιλαδέλφεια", "Ηράκλεια" και ανενέωσε αρχαιότερους, όπως : τα "Ακτια και τα Πυθία". Απέναντι τόσων μεγάλων ευεργεσιών "Η Βουλή και ο Δήμος των Νεωκόρων Περινθίων ανήγειραν" ανδριάντα εις τον Σεβήρον περί το 198 μ. Χ. οπότε ο Ρωμαίος αυτοκράτωρ έλαβε τον τίτλον"Παρθικός". Ο Δίων αναφέρει ότι οι Περίνθιοι εφάνησαν σκληροί προς τους Βυζαντίους. Η πληροφορία αυτή του Δίωνος δεν επιβεβαιούται υπό άλλων ιστορικών. Φαίνεται όμως ότι οι Βυζάντιοι, αν και μετά ταύτα, πάλιν επί Σεβήρου, ανέκτησαν τινας των απολεσθεισών ελευθεριών, εν τούτοις παρέμειναν υπό τους Περινθίους μέχρι Κωνσταντίνου του Μεγάλου. Η εορτή των "Φιλαδελφείων" δεν επανηγυρίσθη πλέον εν Περίνθω, και δικαίως μετά την αδελφοκτονίαν του Γέτα (212 μ. Χ.). Τουλάχιστον επί των νομισμάτων του Καρακάλα δεν απαντώνται παρά μόνον τα "Ακτια" και τα Πύθια". Ο Ηλιογάβαλος επισκεφθείς πιθανώς την Πέρινθον το (218 μ. Χ.) απένειμεν εις αυτήν τον τίτλον "Δις Νεωκόρος", ήτοι διπλασίως Νεωκόρος, διοτηρηθέντα μέχρι του Γαλιηνού περί το 268 μ. Χ. Επί Ηλιογαβάλου, η ναυτιλία των Περινθίων εξηκολούθει ακμάζουσα. Επί δε του Αλεξάνδρου Σεβήρου (222- 215 μ. Χ ) επανηγυρίσθησαν εν αύτην δημόσιοι αγώνες, τα "Άκτια". Η επί δε του Γορδιανού Ιδρυθείσα "Ομόνοια Περινθίων και Εφεσίων" απέβλεπε φαίνεται, όχι μόνον εις την κοινήν λατρείαν της Εφεσίας Αρτέμιδος, αλλά και εις αγώνας από κοινού προς τιμήν του αυτοκράτορος. Το αυτό δυνάμεθα να είπωμεν και περί της "Ομονοίας Πεπι.θύον και Σμυρναίων", η οποία έγινε γνωστή έκτων νομισμάτουν του αυτού αυτοκράτορας, ότις διερχόμενος δια της Θράκης το 242 μ. Χ. παρέμεινεν ίσως εν Περίνθω. Όταν οι Σκύθες διαβάντες το 250 μ.Χ. τον Τάναϊν εληΐξοντο άπασαν μεν την Θράκην, κατείχον δε και αυτήν την Φιλιππούπολιν (Ζωσίμου Ιστορ. Λ, Δέκιος), τότε έσπευσεν ο Δέκιος το 151 μ. Χ. και διέσωσεν εκ προφανούς κινδύνου πολλάς πόλεις, των οποίων μία η Πέρινθος ανήγειρεν εις αυτόν πιθανώς ανδριάντα κατά την σωζομένην επιγραφήν (Σ. Αριστάρχ7), αυτόθι). Έκτοτε, αι επιδρομαί των Σκυθών και άλλων βαρβαρικών στιφών εις την Θράκην, ήσαν αδιάκοποι, καθώς και οι εμφύλιοι των Ρωμαίων αυτοκρατόρων πόλεμοι, κατά τους οποίους εκάστη των Θρακικών πόλεων προσεταιρίζετο την μίαν η την άλλην μερίδα. Ούτω το Βυζάντιον, ταχθέν υπέρ του Μακρινού, κατεστράφη το 2(>3 μ. Χ. υπό του Γαλιηνού. Επιστρέφων ο Αυρηλιανός εκ των κατά της Ζηνοβίας, βασιλίσσης της Παλμύρας νικών του και διατριβών εν Περίνθο προυκάλεσεν ένεκα της αυστηρότητος του συνωμοσίαν κατά της ζωής του, αποτέλεσμα της οποίας υπήρξεν η δολοφοΝία του προ του Καινού Φρουρίου περί τα 35 χλμ. προς βορραν της Περίνθου, το 275 μ. Χ. όπου και ετάφη, ενώ μετέβαινεν εις το Βυζάντιον. (Ευτροπίου, Αυτοκρ. Αυρηλιανός). Εν Περίνθω εδολοφονήθη υπό του φιλόδοξου πενθερού του και ο αυτοκράτωρ Νουμεριανός κατά Σεπτέμβριον του 284 μ. Χ. Εν Περίνθω διέμεινε επί πολλά κατά σειράν έτη ο Διοκλητιανός. χάριν εαρινής διαμονής, οπόθεν εξεδόθησαν πλείστα αυτοκρατορικά διατάγματα υπό αυτού και του συμβασιλεύοντος Μαξιμιανού. Το 297 μ.Χ, υπήρξε μια σημαντική εξέλιξη για την Πέρινθο, όταν ο Διοκλητιανός που άλλαξε το σύστημα των επαρχιών έδωσε στην Πέρινθο την ονομασία Ηράκλεια προς τιμή του συνάρχοντα Μαξιμιλιανού. Κατά την μεταξύ του Μαξιμίνου και Λικινίου πάλην, η Πέρινθος εκυριεύθη υπό του πρώτου, μέχρις ου ο δεύτερος κατετρόπωσε τον Μαξιμΐνον το 313 μ. Χ. προ αυτής της Περίνθου. Έκτοτε ο Λικίνιος ήρχε μόνος της Θράκης, μέχρις ου και αυτός ενικήθη κατά κράτος το 325 μ. Χ. υπό του Κωνσταντίνου παρά την Αδριανούπολιν, όστις κατέστρεψε την υπό του Σεβήρου εις την Πέρινθον δοθείσαν υπεροχήν επί των παραλίων της Θράκης μέχρι και αυτού του Βυζαντίου, Βυζαντινή Εποχή Η Πέρινθος φημίζεται δια την εν αύτη εξάσκησιν της ιατρικής υπό του Ιπποκράτοη.., όστις εκ του υπ αυτού αναφερομένου σεισμού και της εμφανίσεως κομήτου, φαίνεται ότι ευρίσκετο εκεί κατά το 425 π. Χ. Ο Ιπποκράτης περιγράφει λεπτομερώς δυο επιδημίας της Περίνθου : καύσον η πυρετόν και βήχα, των οποίων συνέπεια ήσαν, νυκταλωπία, περιπνευμονία, κυνάγχη), παραπληγία, και αλλά νος σήματα. Το γόνιμον της χώρας των Περινθίων, εξεικονίζετο επί των π. Χ. νομισμάτων αυτών δια της λατρείας τής Δήμητρος και του Βάκχου, το εμπόριον αυτών δια του Έρμου, η δε ναυτιλία αυτών δια των συμβόλων του Ποσειδώνος. Διό και η πόλις αυτών επί των αυτοκρατόρων παρίστατο ως γυνή ιστάμενη έμπροσθεν βωμού καίγοντος και κρατούσα, εις μεν την δεξιάν φιάλην οίνου, εις δε την αριστεράν κέρας Αμάλθειας. Εν Περίνθω ελατρεύοντο πλην των θεοτήτων του Ελληνικού Πανθέου, και πολλαί Αιγυπτιακοί θεότητες, όπως η Ισις, ο Άπις, ο Ανούβις, ο Αρποκήτης, ο Σέραπις, είτε διότι και ο Ηρακλής, τον όποιον Ιδιαιτέρως ελάτρευον οι Περίνθιοι ήτο αιγυπτιακής καταγωγής (Ήροδ. Β, 43), είτε διότι π ρέλαβον την λατρείαν των Αιγυπτίων Θεών μεταγενεστέρως επί των διαδόχών του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου, όπως και την λατρείαν του Σεράπιδος, θεότητος μεγάλως τιμωμένης εις τα παράλια της Προποντίδος και του Ευξείνου Πόντου. Επί των Βυζαντινών χρόνων, έλαβε το όνομα Ηράκλεια, κατά δε τον έκτον και δέκατον αιώνα αναφέρεται ως μία των 14 πόλεων της επαρχίας Θράκης υπό κονσουλάριον. (Ιεροκλ. Συνέκδ. 632,- Κ. Πορφυρογέννητου, Περί Θεμ. Β, 47). Τα υπό του χρόνου κατηρειπωμένα τείχη της ανωκοδόμησεν ο αυτοκράτωρ Ιουστινιανός (527-565 μ. Χ.) και την πόλιν ύδρευσεν : Υδασί τε αυτήν ποταμούς και διειδέσιν επέκλησεν" και εν γένει επεμελήθη αυτής "θυ παρέργως, αλλά βασιλικώς μάλιστα" (Προκοπ. Περί Κτισμ. IV, 9) Πς την Πέρινθον - Ηράκλειαν πρωϊμώματα εισήχθη ο Χριστιανισμός, συνεστήθη δε υπό του αποστόλου Ανδρέου επισκοπή, προαχθείσα αργότερον εις εδραν Μητροπολίτου, έχουσα υπ αυτήν πολλάς επισκοπάς, μεταξύ των οποίων και την του Βυζαντίου. Ο 7ος και 8ος αιώνας ήταν εποχές επιθέσεων από Αβάρους και Βουλγάρους. Βασιλική των Βυζαντινών κατεδαφίστηκε από βουλγαρική επίθεση το 693 και αργότερα χρησιμοποιήθηκε ως νεκροταφείο. Επί Λέοντος του Σοφού (886-912) είχεν υπ αυτήν 17 επισκοπάς. (Ράλλη και Ποτλή, τόμ. Υ, σελ. 476). Γνωστόν δε το προνόμιον καθ' ο ο Άγιος Ηράκλειας εγχειρίζει την ποιμαντορικήν ράβδον εις τον εκάστοτε αναγορευόμενον Οικουμενικόν Πατριάρχην : "ώ δη και προνόμιον εστί εκ παλαιού δικαιομένω έτι Βυζαντίου ως ανέκαθεν τελούντος ΐπό την Ηράκλειαν τον πατριάρχην χειροτονεΊν", όπως αναφέρει ο Παχυμέρης (IV, 24).-(Πλειότερα περί τον προνομίου τούτου, βλέπε : Εκκλησιαστική Αλήθεια, έτος 14ον σελ. 395 και 403 και εξής). Εκ των σωζομένων λειψάνων αυτής δυνάμεθα να συμπεράνωμεν πόσον λαμπρά μνημεία υπήρχον το πάλαι εν Περίνθω. Τοιούτον ήτο το Ηρώον της ανεγερθέν ίσως προς τιμήν του Ηρακλέους, το αμφιθέατρον της μεγαλοπρεπέστατον, θεωρούμενον ως εν των θαυμάτων του κόσμου. Σώζονται επίσης και πλείσται δσαι επιγραφαί των ελληνικών και Ρωμαϊκών χρόνων, σπουδαιόταται δια την ιστορίαν της πόλεως (Dumont Homolle, σελ. 378 - 379,-Σ Αριστάρχη, αυτόθι) Τελευταίως ευρέθη εν Περίνθίη-Ηράκλεια θαυμάσια κεφαλή εκ χαλκού, αποτελούσα μέρος της συλλογής Σταμούλη. Νύν κείται εν τω αρχ. μουσείω Αθηνών. Περιγραφήν ταύτης και εικόνας, βλέπε εις Bulletin de Corespondance Hellenique, έτος 48 υπό του Γάλλου αρχαιολόγου de la Coste Messiliere, μετάφρασιν δε αυτής εις τα Θρακικά", τόμ Β, σελ. 261, και εξής. Υπό των Τούρκων καλείται Μπουγιούκ Έρεγλί, ήρίθμει δε επί της ελληνικής κατοχής της Ανατολικής Θράκης και μέχρι της ανταλλαγής των πληθυσμό (1923) περί τας 2.000 κατοίκους. Τής Περίνθου -Ηράκλειας σώζονται νομίσματα των χρόνων του Μεγάλοι" Αλέξανδροι" και του Λυσιμάχου. Επίσης και αυτόνομα χαλκά νομίσματα, τής αυτής εποχής, φέροντα έμπροσθεν μεν κεφαλήν τής Αθηνάς, όπισθεν δε την επιγραφήν ΠΕΡΙΝΘΙΩΝ και δυο προτομάς ίππων. 31 πί των νομισμάτων των αυτοκρατορικών χρόνων απεικονίζονται έμπρωθεν μεν η κεφαλή του Ηρακλέους, ως οικιστού η κτιστού τής πόλεως μετά τής επιγραφής ΙΩΝΩΝ ΤΩΝ ΚΟΙΝΩΝ ΚΤ1ΣΤΗΝ, έ ου καταφαίνεται η Ιωνική καταγωγή τής αποικίας, όπισθεν δε διάφοροι άθλοι του ήρωος. (Head- Σβορώνου, Ιστορ. των Νομισμ. Τόμ. Α, σελ. 341-342). Χρονολόγιο c.599 BCE: Founded as a Greek colony on the Propontis; two natural harbors (the western one is now dry) Defeated by the Paeones. Member of the Delian League until 411 377 member of the Second Delian League 357 Alliance with Byzantium, briefly independent 341 Θάνατος Κερσοβλέπτου. Ο Φίλιππος ενσωματώνει στην Μακεδονία το κράτος του. έαρ 340 - θέρος 339 Πολιορκία Περίνθου από Φίλιππο. 338 Macedonian Shifting alliances, a/o with Byzantium against the Seleucids 188 BCE Pergamene Empire 133/129 BCE Roman (Via Egnatia) 46 CE Added to Thrace; capital of this province Roman theater (with view over the sea), walls, hippodrome 193 CE Septimius Severus used Perinthus as base for an attack on Byzantium 275 CE Death of Aureliannote c.300 CE Renamed Heraclea 359 Earthquake Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηραίο Τείχος * Θράκη * Ηδωνίδα * Κικονίδα * Βιστονίδα * Βισαλτία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Πόλεις Θράκης category: Ιστορικές Πόλεις Προποντίδας